


Shorts

by genfluidnerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underfell, Will add more tags as I go, ptsd induced nightmares, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genfluidnerd/pseuds/genfluidnerd
Summary: a collection of random short stories
Relationships: Kustard, Sans (Undertale)/Sans (Underfell)
Kudos: 9





	1. Short Kustard Story Based Off A Random Dream I Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short kustard story sorta

S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Mustard was walking through the woods. Was he on his way to his post at his sentry station? He's not sure. He just keeps walking. The woods seem bigger than usual. ‘Shouldn't he have passed the Dogi by now?’ He wonders but he keeps walking as though he can't stop. Maybe the weed or the kid had messed something up and that's why he hadn't seen anyone. He tried to recall what had happened earlier in the timeline day. He had gotten in a fight with his brother. Had to make sure everyone thought they hated each other. S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Mustard’s leg hurt. He looked down there was b̷̤̈͑̍̍l̴͙̟̫̬͌͝o̵̧̢̼̘͗̒o̸̩̱̔͜d̴͖͐ marrow dripping his leg from a large gash on his lower left leg. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. He looked behind him. There was a trail of bloody red footprints. Then everything shifted. He was still in the woods but the ground was now a hard gray stone and the footprints he had left behind were smaller like a childs but they were still his. Then everything except for the stone floor, the footprints, and S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Mustard winked out of existence. There was just a v̵̹̣͐͗̈́̚ọ̶͕̿̽͠͝ǐ̸̹̲͎̉d̷̛̙ sea of black. It was less than nothing and yet somehow everything at the same time. S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Mustard felt on edge, adrenaline coursing through his bones, his soul beating quickly. Then things changed again. The area was back to the woods he had been walking in. The adrenaline faded and his soul beat returned to normal. Then he hissed in pain. His leg had started hurting a lot more all of the sudden. He looked down. The snowy ground was gone now replaced with running water. It smelled like the ocean. Salt water. That's why it hurt so much. S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Mustard looked up when he heard a sound. It sounded like crying. Then everything flashed a bluish yellow and S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Mustard woke up. He woke up to the sounds of muffled sobbing and looked around to see S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Ketchup curled up in a ball and crying under a blanket. S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Mustard realized that the other skeleton must have had a nightmare and not wanted to wake him up. S̶̛̰͇͎̈́̊a̶̻͕̿͗̎̑n̷͚̮͓͐͂́͘ș̶̘̪̃ Mustard got up and went over to comfort his lover silently thanking the stars and angel that he had woken up before his own dream had morphed into a nightmare.


	2. Ominous Positivity From [REDACTED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while thinking as a character i have the last line is supposed to show the unconditional that many creators feel for their creations for example its heavily by conversations that ive had with my parents after a mental break down in my experience they have my mom and dad have always been there for me when ever i have a breakdown they do their best to help me by talking to me even when i lash out and say that i hate them

The unfortunate truth is that everything is null, insignifiant, Void. Eventually memories fade over time till there is less than nothing left…  
However while everything fades to dark while ever growing more vague and shrouded in the cutting shadows that does not mean its pointless.  
You can change things.  
You are strong.  
You have choices.  
You can be determined.  
……  
As long as you have the will, the determination, the tenacity running through your veins you can choose.  
You always can choose.  
For even if you decide not to choose you have made a choice.  
That is the beautiful reality of your existence.  
That no matter how short it is you aren't the Chosen One, you HAVE chosen.  
……  
Truly that is a power few can contend with  
……  
Remember you have choices as long as you are strong enough to make them you are a force to be reckoned with  
……  
……  
……  
I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU CHOOSE


End file.
